Razor Hand
The ability to use one's own bare hands as stabbing and cutting weapons. Sub-power of Sword Arm, variation of Blade Retraction. Also Called * Razor-Sharp Hand * Slashing Hands Capabilities The user can apply such force to their bare hands that they can use them as stabbing and cutting weapons. Applications * Cutting * Impale * Severing * Mutilation * Enhanced Mauling * Heart Rip * Razor Wind Associations * Blade Retraction * Claw Retraction * Natural Weaponry * Elemental/Energy Blade Construction * Energy Strike * Sword Arm Limitations * Ability is rendered null if the user is unable to use their hands. Known Users Gallery File:Impale.jpg|Wonderweiss Margela (Bleach) using sheer brute force to pierce through Ukitake's flesh. File:Ulquiorra_stabs_Ichigo.png|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) pierces Ichigo's chest with his hand, known to be his favored method of killing his foes. File:Papillon_Pierces_Shishaku.png|Papillon (Buso Renkin) using his razor sharp nails and superhuman strength to spear through his father; his favored method of dealing a deathblow. File:King_Piccolo_Pierces_Guard.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball) piercing his hand through the vitals of the king's elite guard, instantly killing the man. File:Nappa_Attacks_Tien.png|Nappa (Dragon Ball) uses his Arm Break, allowing him to sharpen his punch enough to slice off Tenshinhan's arm. TamkillsGiran.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) using a Sidearm Flamer to pierce Giran's body. Beerus Stabs Goku.jpg|Beerus (Dragon Ball) uses his hand to pierce through Goku's chest. File:Ruthless_Blow.png|Freeza (Dragon Ball) using a Ruthless Blow to fatally pierce his hand through a cowering soldier. VegetaKillsZarbon.png|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) using sheer brute force to pierce his fist through Zarbon's stomach... VegetakillsGuldo_Manga.jpg|...and to decapitate Guldo with his bare hand. PiccoloVsDr.GeroNV01.png|Piccolo's (Dragon Ball) bare hands are sharp enough to sever Dr. Gero's arm... File:PiccoloKillsBabidi.png|...and slice Babidi in half. EndgamePunch.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball) impales Dr. Gero from behind with his bare hand. YamchaOwnedByDr.GeroAndroid19Ab.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) stabs Yamcha through the chest with his hand. Dodoria's_Blow.png|Dodoria (Dragon Ball) pierces his hand through a Namekian warrior. Onimaru.gif|Ezel (Fairy Tail) is able to cut right through thick stones with his "Onimaru" technique. Jason Decap Punch.gif|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) severs Julius' head with a single punch. Liu_Kang_Flame_Fist.gif|Using his Fist of Flame fatality, Liu Kang (Mortal Kombat) punches clean through Shao Kahn's chest. File:Sasuke_Pierces_Naruto.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Chidori to pierce through his targets with a punch. File:Lightning_Cutter.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Raikiri to pierce through his targets with a punch. File:Hell_Stab_Strongest_Spear.png|The Third Raikage (Naruto) using Hell Stab to pierce through his targets with his fingers. File:Shigan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Shigan to pierce through Paulie's chest with bullet-like force focused at the fingers. Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Using the Jigen-Tou, Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire) phases into another dimension, allowing her to cut through virtually anything with her bare hands. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Jushi Mataza Tsumuji (Tenjho Tenge) using Dragon Claw to slash through his targets and even a forest with ki focused at his fingertips. File:Billy_Miles_elevator.jpg|Billy Miles (The X-Files) cuts through an elevator door with his bare hand. File:Kamiya's_Psychic_Scalpel.png|Minoru Kamiya (Yu Yu Hakusho) focusing his energy at his fingertips to create a razor sharp energy scalpel. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Arm Faculty Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers